Axl and the Winter of White Frost
by Limited Master RX
Summary: In the city of Central Point during Christmas time, the Maverick Hunters had a new idea for the people of the city to celebrate.


It all started one week before Christmas Day at Central Point. It was snowing out and Megaman X was walking with someone behind him holding onto large boxes. "Don't worry Xover, your doing great!" X said. "X, why do I have to carry these by myself?" Xover asked. "Calm down, it's okay, we're nearing the truck already." X said. (Xover looked and found a big truck. At the same block, X found Zero with Axl who was holding onto large crates. When the four got to the truck, X and Zero helped out Axl and Xover and put everything in the truck) "Thanks guys." X said. "Ugh, my arms feel so weak." Xover said. "Don't worry, the other Maverick Hunters are doing their shopping too." X said. "What are we doing anyways?" Xover asked. "We're getting ready for the Christmas Feast." X explained. "Christmas Feast?" Xover asked. "Its a special thing for the humans we celebrate every Christmas." X explained. "And we Reploids do fun things for the audience." Axl said. "Wow, that sounds amazing, but what type of stuff do you do?" Xover asked. "Well, last year, we had a comedy show and oh boy was it embarrassing." Zero said. "Yeah, I accidentally sliced Zero's hair off when I slid around holding Zero's Z-Saber." X said. "Oh my, but how did it grow back?" Xover asked. "I found out that my creator gave me this power to regenerate my hair." Zero explained. "Well, Wi, er, your creator made a really back mistake." Xover said. "Dr. Wi made me?" Zero asked. "No, I just got a bit cold, nothing, I said nothing involving Wi, it's just your creator." Xover said. "Alright, but this time, we have no idea what we're going to do for our guests." Zero said. "Well, maybe we can do a play." Xover said. "A play, that sounds like a good idea, but what should it be about?" X asked. "Well, let's get all of our shopping done first." Axl said. "Right, sounds like a good idea." Zero said. (They all began their work again.

After a few hours, the Maverick Hunters went to Central Point's Maverick Hunter H.Q with the trucks. They parked and found Diamond and Inferno wearing Winter outfits. Diamond had a purple coat with light blue mittens and boots. Inferno had an orange coat and brown mittens. Both were ordering the Crystal Joes and Changkey Makers were grabbing the boxes of food and other items from the trucks and taking them inside) "Thanks X, this is quite a lot, hopfully enough for everyone." Diamond said. "I'm sure it will be great, but I still wonder what we will do for the children." Inferno said. "Well, Xover thought up a play, but we have no idea what to do with the story." X said. "I know of that, Axl, Xover, both of you think on what to do, I'm sure that there's a spare computer in one of the storage rooms to get started." Diamond ordered. "Yes Diamond, we'll do our best!" Axl said. (Both he and Xover ran off and left the two Maverick Hunters and RDS Members to get the boxes out of the trucks.

Inside of the storage room, both Axl and Xover were on the computer trying to think up a concept) "So Axl, what should we do?" Xover asked. "Hey, you know that very old Christmas movie with the two element brothers?" Axl asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Xover asked. "Maybe you and Zero could be the lords of fire and ice." Axl said. "I'm guessing that Zero is the fire lord and I'm the ice." Xover said. "Yeah, maybe they both hate each other." Axl said. "But why?" Xover asked. "Maybe the ice lord's brother was kidnapped and is now held in the fire lord's castle." Axl explained. "Since I'm a Megaman, X will be the brother." Xover said. "Yes indeed, but what else can we do to involve something that boys and girls?" Axl asked. "I do remember of the Boy and Girl Scouts, maybe we can make up the Reploid Scouts." Xover said. "Sounds great, alright, let's do the story!" Axl said. (He began to type on the computer.

A few hours later, X and Inferno were walking down the hallway where the storage room was) "Do you think Axl and Xover are done wih the play?" X asked. "Who knows, let's see." Inferno said. (The two opened up the door and found Axl and Xover with a high tech printer. It was printing paper among paper till it fell to the floor) "Hey X, how's the food going?" Axl asked. "Axl, what's going on?" X asked. "Oh, me and Xover made the story!" Axl explained. "Really, it took you that long, oh well, so what's it about?" X asked. "Well, here's how it goes... (Axl tells them of the play) the end." Axl said. "That's great Axl, perfect for the children of Central Point!" X said. "But what do we need for this play?" Inferno asked. "We need costumes to make, a light blue robe, make sure Xover's fur collar can stick out, a glass crown, and an icy staff." Axl explained. "Well, that sounds like a lot, but I think we can find it." X said. "Yeah, also, get all of the items on this list." Axl ordered. (He gave X a piece of paper with words on it) "Thank you Axl, come on Inferno, let's get the stuff Axl wants." X said. (They walked out of the room and began to go outside) "So now that they left, what should we do?" Xover asked. "We work on the sets and get an orchestra!" Axl ordered. "You want it to be a musical?" Xover asked. "No, I want their to be an orchestra to play old Christmas Songs, but we have to decide which ones we want to play." Axl said. "Well, let's look for a band." Xover said. "Yeah, let's get searching." Axl said.

A few hours later, Diamond and Samantha were walking around a store in the Human District of Central Point. There were some people walking around and noticed the two) "Strange, it's been hours since we first started and no one is allowing us to give us anything." Diamond said. "Calm down Diamond, I'm sure enough, we'll find someone." Samantha said. "Excuse me miss." Someone said. (Diamond and Samantha looked and saw two little girls. Both of them wore fur coats, mittens, and boots. Both of them were dirty. The two girls looked about each others age. One had blue irises and parts of blonde hair were sticking out. The other girl had green irises with brown hair) "What is it young girls?" Samantha asked. "But what are you doing out here?" The blonde girl asked. "We wanted to give out tickets to the Maverick Hunter H.Q Play." Samantha explained. "Wow, a play, what is it about?" The blonde girl asked. "Well, your going to have to find out yourselves." Diamond said. (Samantha gave the two children the tickets) "Thank you for asking, now remember, the location is at Maverick Hunter H.Q." Samantha explained. "Thank you miss." The blonde girl said. (The two girls ran off) "That's odd." Diamond said. "What is?" Samantha asked. "That brown girl, she didn't say anything, but those eyes, they remind me of X, possibly a coincidence." Diamond said. "Well, it's just a coincidence, hey, more people are coming by!" Samantha said. (They continued to hand out tickets to the play.

Still in the Human District, Axl was with a group of Reploids holding onto various musical objects with a school being behind them) "Alright everyone, on Christmas, you have to play Christmas Music on your orchestra, first, we'll start of by practicing for the crowd." Axl said. (He placed a hat on the ground and raised a stick. The band began to play We Wish you a Merry Christmas. Some humans were passing by on the snow and some stayed to watch. At a park nearby, children were hearing the music and went on over while dragging their parents to listen. Zenny was being thrown into the hat as it was quickly filling up. When the music stopped, there was an applause) "That was great!" A child said. "Thank you all for listening, if you want to listen to more, (Axl revealed the tickets) accept these tickets to the Maverick Hunter Play at Maverick Hunter H.Q on Christmas Day!" Axl said. (Children and some adults were grabbing the tickets until they were all gone. Axl noticed the hat filled with Zenny and picked it up) "So, what are we going to do with the Zenny?" A band member asked. "I don't know, but the best thing to do is practice!" Axl said.

Meanwhile, back at Maverick Hunter H.Q, the doors opened up to the Auditorium. It was a giant room with red curtains and gold. The seats were red and very soft. X and Inferno got onto the stage and placed two heavy crates down and Xover watched) "Where's Axl, he said he was looking for a band." X said. "Well, he did, and from what I heard, they were playing and are now somewhere else." Xover said. "Oh well, we did get everything that he wanted." X said. (They opened up the crates and the costumes came out) "Oops, looks like we have to be more careful." Inferno said. "Well, I heard that the Crystal Joes are working on the sets." Xover said. "That's great!" X said. "Looks like I have to get my costume out." Xover said. "Oh don't worry, yours has to be somewhere." Inferno said. (Xover began to dig through the costumes and was searching for his. X and Inferno walked away) "You go orginize the costumes while we look at the sets!" X yelled. "Okay, have fun, their located in the hall above us!" Xover yelled. (The two left the room and went to an elevator.

The doors opened up and the two came out. They saw Maverick Hunter and Reploid Defense Squad Members working on the sets. They were mostly cardboard and there were Crystal Joes and another person. She didn't look like a Reploid as she was clearly human. She had brown irises and short brown hair touching the top of her back. Her outfit was a blac turtle neck with a red jacket with six yellow buttons, green sleeves, and red on the wrists. The pants were green as well as the wool scarf with snowflakes. The boots were all red. Her hat was red with a white stripe, yellow star shaped earings, and white gloves. She noticed the Maverick Hunters and turned around) "Hello Megaman X, I'm Vernice, the art teacher of South Point School." Vernice introduced. "So what are you doing here?" X asked. "I wanted to help out, since I heard the words of a play, I decided to come and help." Vernice said. "Your doing a good job on the sets, just what we need." X said. "Why thank you X, I'm not the art teacher for nothing, now come on, help me paint these sets." Vernice said. (The two Reploids went up to the teacher and were painting.

A whole week passed and it became Christmas Day. Crystal Joes were decorating the outside while Diamond was checking on the tickets given to her by the children. They were at the backside of Maverick Hunter H.Q and went in. They began to flood the theater as Axl peeked his head out. He saw all the little girls, boys, and adults watching, he even noticed a young girl holding onto an X Doll. Axl went over to X and saw him reading his lines) "Okay X, remember, we have to do this right." Axl said. "Okay Axl, I got my lines memorized." X said. "Is everyone ready?" Zero asked. "Yes, the first set is up and we've got our lines." X said. (Samantha came into the back stage) "We have a few more minates till the play starts!" Samantha said. "Right, do you still remember your lines?" Axl asked. "Yes I do." Samantha said.

(A few minates passed and the group began to hear the children yelling for the play to start) "Okay Samantha, good luck." X said. (Samantha nodded and went out. She looked at the band and they began to play with Inferno as the composer. Samantha went over to a brown table and began to speak) "Hello everyone, Merry Christmas, today, the Maverick Hunters and Reploid Defense Squad proudly present, Axl and the Winter of White Frost!" Samantha yelled. "YAY!" Everyone yelled. (The two sets of red curtains began to rise up to reveal Axl in a hilly forest with X and Zero. They were wearing Boy Scout attire and were slowly walking) "Our story begins with the three Reploid Scouts walking on a moutain on Christmas Day." Samantha said. "Axl, why did you decide to walk on Christmas Day?" X asked. "Oh, calm down X, I know we'll have fun, it's for the Reploid Scouts." Axl said. "You've been working too hard on your Reploid Scouts training." Zero said. "Hey, your the one who got the Mecha Eagle award." Axl said. "Can't we just turn back, we're pretty high up." X said. "Calm down X, I know you can do it." Axl said. "Zero, I want to go back home and open up my presents." X said. "Will you just calm down, listen Axl, can you do your Mountain Climbing Machine Badge alone?" Zero asked. "Alright, fine, your proving to be good friends, so just go sip your hot chocolate back home!" Axl yelled. "Zero, I think it's a bad idea to leave Axl alone." X said. "Don't worry, he knows his way on this mountain." Zero said. (He began to push X away back to the left till they were out of the humans view) "Well fine, I'll go by myself, have a Merry Christmas!" Axl yelled. (He walked out from everyone's view. Curtains behind the red curtains appeared and covered the set) "So Axl went off on his own as his friends were back in the city." Samantha said. (The curtains rose up again and the setting changed to the top of a mountain. There was a rock formation and Axl was beside it) "I finally did it, too bad X and Zero aren't here to see this, (Axl had a flag in his hand and began to climb up the rock. He made it to the top and then placed the flag onto the rock) I did it, see that everyone, I have done it!" Axl asked. (A wind began to blow and was pushing Axl. He fell and hit the ground as the set was being pulled away. The curtains went down again as there was a quick scene change.

The curtains rose again to reveal Axl on the ground in a blizzard with a volcano in the background) "From falling at such a hight, a legend said by the elders, they would be warped to the kingdom of Fire and Ice." Samantha explained. (Axl rose his head from the snow and looked around. He got up and noticed the volcano) "Whoa, what a sight, a volcano in the distance, what is one doing here, I don't remember one behind behind the mountain." Axl said. (He began to walk to the right) "The Lands of Fire and Ice are a view to see, but no child believed the land to be true, for they thought it was a fairy tale."Samantha said. "I still wonder what a valcano is doing out here, hey, a town, maybe they might know where I am!" Axl said. (He ran off the view from everyone) "And so with a dash, Axl had rushed to find his answers." Samantha said. (The curtain dropped again to reveal Axl in a village) "Now in the village, Axl still wonders where he is as no one was around." Samantha said. "I wonder where everyone is, maybe their off celebrating with their relatives." Axl said. (He continued to walk till two Reploids dressed up as wolves appeared. Dramatic music began to play from the orchestra) "Halt, in the name of White Frost!" A wolf said. "Hey, I just want some directions, you see, I'm kinda lost and I don't know my way back." Axl said. "A servant to the Pyro Lord, if you've left, where is he?" The other wolf asked. "Where's who, I have no idea what your talking about!" Axl said. "Your lying, now face us you fire protector!" A wolf said. (He blew ice shards from his mouth and attacked Axl. Axl began to run as the stage was getting frozen. Axl was running and by passed them. The wolves ran away too and they chased after him. The curtain lowered and then raised up as it revealed the walls of a castle of ice with a snowy hill backdrop. Axl appeared from the left and looked around) "Where should I go, maybe inside here!" Axl said. (He jumped inside as the door was open and the wolves appeared) "So he has decided to meet his fate by our master, let's leave." A wolf said. (They both ran away from everyone but Axl's view) "Whew, that was a good choice, but, I wonder what they mean by their master." Axl whispered. "Who dares come into my castle?" Someone yelled. "Um, who said that?" Axl asked. "Come closer so I can see you!" Someone yelled. (Axl looked around and then began to walk to the right of the set.

Curtains fell and opened up to reveal Axl looking around as there were ice pillars and the background was giant ice blocks. The lights on the right had no light and Axl continued to walk. He made it halfway through the stage and stopped) "Um, are you here?" Axl asked. "Yes, now then, tell me why your here." Someone said. "Thanks for not yelling, I'm Axl, a Repoid Scout in training, Merry Christmas sir." Axl introduced. "Merry Christmas, what's so merry at a time like this?" Someone said. "I won't talk to you till you revealed yourself." Axl said. "Very well, (The lights turned on at the shadow figure and it was Xover sitting on a throne of ice. He was wearing a blue robe with snowflakes embedded, the top part cut off for the fur collar. In his hands was a crystal staff) I am White Frost, Wizard of the Ice Land." Xover introduced. "You maybe a Reploid, but still, the Reploid Scouts Instruction Book doesn't mention about ice wizards." Axl said. "Silence!" Xover yelled. "Sorry sir." Axl said. "Which side are you really on, Reploid Scout?" Xover asked. "Which side, I don't know what your talking about, can you just explain why your not merry?" Axl asked. "Very well, in November, I was with my brother, he was what brought me joy, but then, the Pyro Lord had attacked me and kidnapped him." Xover explained. "Oh, I see, I'm so sorry, but where are they both?" Axl asked. "What, you wish to go to the Land of Fire and rescue my brother?" Xover asked. "Yeah, as the Reploid Scout motto says, always help others in need." Axl said. "Thank you, I've never heard of such kindness, I can't go to the Land of Fire, for my magic will fade away if I get near the heat." Xover explained. "Don't worry, I'll go to the Land of Fire, just tell me where the Pyro Lord's castle is." Axl said. "He and my brother are both in the Brimstone Castle located inside of the biggest volcano." Xover explained. (He pointed his staff to a fake window) "Okay, I'll go save your brother, goodbye!" Axl said. (He dashed away from the stage and disapeared) "Axl began his quest to save the White Frost's brother from Pyro Lord!" Samantha said. (The curtain fell again. It rose again to reveal Zero wearing a red suit of armor with flames and a cape of fire. There was a caudron with a great fire burning beneath. The background was mostly red bricks with lava glowing between the bricks. On the wall was a square hole with gray bars. Zero was looking at the cauldron) "So the fool Wizard White Frost sends a mere machine to stop me, such a fool." Zero said. "Your not getting away with this Pyro Lord!" Someone yelled. (Zero saw X looking through the bars) "Prince Xius, so you still give hope for your banished brother." Zero said. "I know, but why I visited him for Christmas, you'll soon learn." X said. "Learn what, that you can celebrate with your other banished brother?" Zero asked. "No, not him, White Frost cares for me unlike my other banished brother!" X said. "Well, we'll see how this chosen one does." Zero said. (He continued to look through his cauldron. The curtain lowered and risen a few minutes later.

It revealed Axl in the center between the Land of Ice and Land of Fire, Axl began to walk through the land of fire. The sets quickly changed to a red and brimstone ground as the background was a set of volcanoes) "Ouch, so hot, I hope I can get home after helping this White Frost." Axl said. (He continued to walk through the fire as two figures appeared) "Halt, what are you doing from the Land of Ice?" A guard asked. "I came searching for the Pyro Lord, if you can help me, please take me to him." Axl explained. "Why do you wish to see him?" The guard asked. "Well, I came looking for someone's brother." Axl explained. "You are an enemy and want to save the Land of the Earth's soon to be prince!" A guard said. "A prince, but I met with a wizard!" Axl explained. "You shall be eliminated!" Another guard said. (The two raised their swords and slashed down at Axl. Axl backed up and ran off from the stage) "Quick, he must not get away!" A guard said. (The carpet fell and rose up again. Axl was behind a volcano. In the background, the two guards were going around) "I hope those guards don't find Axl." Samantha said. "Hey, where did he go?" Another guard asked. "He must be hiding, quick, the volcanoes!" A guard said. (Axl noticed a giant volcano in the cardboard background and began to walk towards it without the guards noticing. The curtain had fallen.

Axl was now at the castle's entrance and went inside due to no guards. Inside, the pillars were black with fire emitting from the insides. Axl looked around and noticed guards. Axl walked towards them) "I'm Axl, and I've come for Land of the Earth's prince, stand aside so I can meet him." Axl said. "Yes, we've been expecting you, go up, you'll see him." The guard said. (They both moved away and allowed Axl to go to the door. Red covered the play and opened up to reveal Axl at the top with burn marks on his body and hair) "Whew, I've made it, Pyro Lord, where are you?" Axl asked. "Please, help me." Someone whispered. (Axl ran up and found Prince Xius still in his cell) "Are you White Frost's brother?" Axl asked. "Yes, please get me out of here before Pyro Lord comes back!" Xius said. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." Axl said. "Is that so?" Someone asked. "Pyro Lord!" Axl said. (Zero revealed himself while holding his sword) "So your Axl, I'm Pyro Lord, and that is Prince Xius, I'm very happy to see you here." Zero said. "Let Xius go." Axl said. "I can't leave the soon to be king in your hands." Zero said. "Why do you keep me here?" X asked. "Because you'll soon be king, and I won't let you and your army destroy both me and my land." Zero explained. "How did you know of that?" X asked. "I've heard enough, now Axl, can you fight with a sword?" Zero asked. "I'll try my best." Axl said. "Be careful Axl." X said. (Zero threw Axl a sword and he grabbed it. Zero slashed at Axl, but Axl dodged and slashed back. The two were slashing and making grunts while X watched from the background. Axl managed to slash Zero in the chest and he fell over) "Gah, how could I have lost?" Zero asked. "Well, that was easy, now can you let Xius go?" Axl asked. "Very well, but the next time we meet, things won't be so easy." Zero said. (He got up and walked away from viewers eyes. The curtains lowered again to show Axl and X, who was wearing a dark blue outfit with a golden cape, brown over his boots and a silver sword in his hand. Both were outside walking through the snow) "Well, it's great to know that your safe." Axl said. "Your welcome Axl, but I just hope White Frost is okay." X said. "But who's your other brother?" Axl asked. "Him, well, he took the crown before me and caused chaos and many wars, he was banished soon after and I'll take the crown soon." X explained. "So sad, but let's get home." Axl said. "Right." X said. (The curtains had lowered one last time and rose up to reveal Axl with Xover and X hugging) "Thank you for helping me, I'm so sorry brother." Xover said. "It's okay, but what do you think Pyro Lord will do?" X asked. "Don't worry Xius, I'm certain that he won't do anything for a while." Xover said. "Um, White Frost, can you get me home now?" Axl asked. "Yes, but it will take some time before you can head back, so spend Christmas with us." Xover said. "Sure, I hope my friends will do fine without me." Axl said. (The three began to laugh as the curtains fell for even longer then before) "And so, Axl spends the rest of his Christmas with his new friends." Samantha said.

They rose up to reveal everyone and they bowed down. Everyone clapped and a door opened up and the smell of many wonderful foods filled the room. Diamond came out holding a plate) "Dinner time!" Diamond yelled. (The children began to rush out of the room and into the kitchen. During this, the two girls from before were watching) "Wasn't that nice?" The blue eyed girl asked. "Yes, but X, I've met him before." The brown haired girl said. "Well, everyone knows of Megaman X, now let's get going and eat." The blonde girl said. (She jumped from her seat and rushed off while her friend looked back at X. She got off the red seat and ran off. Samantha walked up to the two) "Great work guys, I'm glad nothing went wrong this time." Samantha said. "Yeah, but Axl, the play's story, I remembered from what you described there was much more things added then the final script." Zero said. "Yeah, I know, but that's because we had little time, we didn't want to drag it too long." Axl said. "Axl's right, so should we get some rest?" X asked. "Okay, besides, I'm a bit tired." Axl said. (The three took off their costumes and gave them to Samantha. The other Reploids did this and Samantha almost fell over.

The three Maverick Hunters went into three spare rooms of the Central Point's Maverick Hunter H.Q. Zero and Axl already went to their capsules, leaving X alone. X looked out of his spare bedroom door and closed it. He looked around again and went over to a drawer. He pushed it away a bit to reveal a big square hole. Inside was his small Christmas Tree with the shining lights of blue, red, black, and green. There was box and X grabbed it. It was wrapped in black wrappings with the Doppler Symbols all over it) "Huh, where did this come from?" X asked. (He looked at the back and found a sticker. It said 12/25/21XX. To: X From: Return X. X smiled at this, but also shed a tear from his clone's death) "I know that you wanted to kill me, and I was afraid of you, but I'm glad to find this again." X thought. (He closed his eyes and began to think about a Christmas Party. He was with everyone, excluding Axl and the entire cast beginning at X4. X was with Zero and other Maverick Hunters in Central Point. The door was knocking and X opened it up. He saw Return X holding onto the same present. The flashback ended as X began to open the present. He looked inside to find a Heart Tank. Usually, it was metal with pink in the form of a cartoon heart. But the present one was with green and spiraling DNA and a glowing core. There were four red tubes connecting from the two bumps on the top part to the bottom sides) "What is this?" X asked. (He rubbed his fingers on the green part to reveal in to be Limited Cells. He continued to look at it and sat down) "What could this be?" X asked. (He continued to stare at it while it began to snow again. X then noticed and smiled) "I hope your having a Merry Christmas everyone." X thought. So the story ends at that, X's words are true, it's a Christmas Day he and others won't forget.


End file.
